


Break time.

by natat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kirumi needs a break, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Ships other than the main trio are minor, Valentine's Day Fluff, rated for Miu's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natat/pseuds/natat
Summary: Kirumi wants to take some time off for valentines day to spend with her partners. Fortunately, she's not the only one with an idea...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu, Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Gokuhara Gonta/Tojo Kirumi, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Yonaga Angie, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 10





	Break time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hopefully, this is a sign that I'm back in writing. Academy of Ultimates ch3 should be up in a few days with any luck (It's been over a year, I think). Trying to get my mood sorted to do it was a little tricky, but I think I'm starting to manage things better.

Kirumi Tojo rose to her alarm at 5AM. A little earlier than she had usually needed to, but she had a mission to be getting on with. A quick glance towards her Calender would give the reason why. 

February 14th, more commonly known as Valentine's Day. Not normally a day in which she had to do anything particularly special, if it weren't for two things. 

Firstly, now that she was a student at hopes peak, she would have to attend to messes that would be made in the name of trying to get the attention of someone they liked. She was pretty sure Kokichi had already started messing the corridors with hearts of whatever mischief he had prepared for this event. She didn't think he was even interested in anyone; he just wanted an excuse to prank around. She'd need to make sure things didn't go too far with him. She remembered the New Year's celebration prank. She didn't like to think about the New Year's celebration prank. Besides, she was probably going to get a handful of requests for assistance and she wasn't going to say no. She did have some assistance in the form of Rantaro who had said to her, "I don't really care for this sort of day, not really for people like me. I like seeing the others happy, so I'll help out. Besides, I know you'd like to get off early today if you could." 

And there came the second big part. Normally, she was single on Valentine's Day, so didn't have to think of herself. But that wasn't the case this time. Partway through the year, she'd coins herself with a boyfriend and a girlfriend. 

That was definitely one of the days she looked back on fondly. Seeing the aspiring Gentleman nervously trying to approach to giving a confession, backed on just Kaede only for him to confess to two people at the same time. 

Kaede looked like she didn't know how to react, Kirumi was shocked, and Miu made some comments of Gonta having balls if he thought he could handle to hot babes at the same time. 

Miu's comment had largely flown over her head on the moment, though the realization that she said two would hit later. She was trying to work out why Gonta had decided it a good idea to confess to both of them simultaneously. At least, she thought, he hadn't done it behind anyone's back, so deception clearly isn't what was going on. 

It quickly became clear that Gonta didn't see any deviation from common practices because he didn't know what they were. Growing up the way he did didn't teach him about the idea of monogamy. 

She turned towards Miu, seeing how she'd react, it soon dawned on her that Miu was considering her options. She's still caught unawares when the blond inventor drags her off for "a little chat, don't get any ideas, big guy," which left Gonta probably wondering what she meant by that. Hopefully, he didn't ask Kaede, considering how shocked she was by the development, 

It had taken a few conversations with both of them before she tried it out, which had led to her eventually being in the position of trying to finish quickly and spending the rest of the day with the two. She couldn't spend more time reminiscing or she'd end up having to catch up. She quickly changed and left for the first job of the day. 

Step 1 : Cleaning corridors and making sure Kokichi hadn't pranked them. 

Kirumi has entered the corridors of the dorms to find the room in a somewhat messy state, though contained to one particular part. When she got closer, it became apparent why. Rantaro appeared to be making his own rounds, preventing things from getting too chaotic. 

"Heh, sorry about this. I wasn't quite able to stop him in time. I've managed to get him to hide away in his room for now, but I can't do much when I keeping an eye on the door. 

Kirumi nodded and gave her thanks and began to get ready to sweep up, before it became apparent that something else was going on. Namely, that the mess of confetti was being grouped up into one place, accompanied by a series of beeping sounds. Kirumi look down for a brief moment, to see that something was moving all the confetti into a pile before she had to do anything. 

"Is that a roomba?" 

"Well, I think it's called the Faculty Über Cleaner so Kirumi can Enjoy Relaxation... Miu apparently had to make sure Gonta was looking away when she built it," Rantaro shrugged as he tried to explain. 

Kirumi looked closer at the machine to see the abbreviation was indeed painted on it. She didn't know what to expect, but it at least seemed to be doing its job. 

"Indeed, if possible, can you make sure it doesn't enter the 78th class hallways. I don't think the Ultimate Moral compass would approve of such a thing being written on anything in the school." 

Rantaro gave a nod before returning to keeping his eye on things in the corridor. As she moved on to start working on laundry, she couldn't help smiling to herself. Wanting to find time to spare in the day and she was now at least half an hour ahead of schedule, without factoring her early start. 

Her duties proceeded relatively as normal as she kept up with the morning cleaning, until it was time to get started on breakfast. She had left a list of orders in the kitchen, she barely had to check anything as she kept moving towards the kitchen. As she passed through the corridors, she noticed the areas were clean as well, before spotting a little machine darting around the place. It was only on closer inspection that Kirumi realized that this one had F.U.C.K.E.R #5 painted across it. 

"How many of these has she built...," Kirumi said to no one in particular, " I hope the faculty don't find out." 

It was only on approaching the kitchen that she could hear a buildup of noise, somebody had gotten there before her, and they were up to something. As she got closer, she began to make out the voices. 

"Erm... Gonta thinks we should stick to recipe, Angie." 

"Nyhaha! Don't worry, Atua says it will be fine! And Hiro's predictions are always right, 30 percent of the time." 

Oh dear, Kirumi decided she better find out what's going on. 

Upon entering, there seemed to be a handful of people. Gonta was trying to check of everyone while preparing fruit. Hagakure, who was up way earlier than she had ever seen him was making an attempt at pancakes. There were a few orders for such but the amount of mixture he had prepared was... excessively. 

"Forgive me, but I feel that Mister Gokuhara is correct, that deviation is possibly more than we need." 

The sudden appearance seemed to catch Yasuhiro unaware as he yelled in shock, which caused a sudden movement of his arm and, predictably, a flying pancake. Thankfully, Sonia saw it and ducked in time. 

Hagakure chuckled a little, looking between Kirumi and Angie a little sheepishly. 

"Well, what do you know, my prediction was right!" 

Kirumi just looked blankly at him for a minute, unable to put her words into thought. Gonta best her to it. 

"So Hiro made extra... because he knew he'd get surprised and fling pancake at Sonia." 

"Aha! His prediction was true, his power is certainly a blessing!" 

Angie clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. Gonta just looked more confused. 

"If Hiro knew about it, why he so surprised, why doesn't he hold on or put it down before Kirumi speaks." 

Kirumi couldn't help but smile a little, seeing Gonta voice it how it was, and seeing him giving instructions to the others.... wait a moment. 

Little robots with crude wording scattered around cleaning. Gonta organizing a breakfast group. It quickly began to dawn on her just what was going on. Gonta and Miu were trying to do the same thing as her, get her jobs sorted so they can spend the day off together. Both in their own way, Miu with her knowledge and inventions, and Gonta with his own gentlemanly nature drawing others around him. She gave them all a soft smile as she looks at the work in action. Thankfully, it wasn't a complete disaster. Sure, it wasn't as efficient as she would usually do it, but it was getting done, though somewhat messily. Though that appeared to be being cleaned up by more of Miu's robots. 'How did Gonta not see the names on them...' she thought to herself, 'oh wait, these two are covered in flour, I guess they can't clean themselves.' 

"You're all trying to help out. It is much appreciated; you all have my thanks." 

Kirumi took a moment to compose herself before stepping in giving all the assistance as needed. Thankfully, as the time got closer, Teruteru came in to offer his assistance, noticing the others as well. He was a little stricter than her, and certainly stricter than Gonta, but the task become much easier with them all pooling together. 

Well, Angie wasn't helping so much as hanging off Hagakure's shoulder. Surely, she can leave that until they have privacy? 

By the time breakfast was ready, most of the classmates had arrived to their respective group, a few of them appearing in their respective couples. She noticed a couple of things. Shuichi was acting nervous around trying to be bolder with his movements, then blushed when Kaede started to tease him. Angie was clinging on to the clairvoyant whilst sampling his handiwork. She had checked, he'd used exactly the amount he mixed to make the pancakes. Just how did he predict he'd drop so many? 

She noticed Tenko was missing. She had asked Kirumi with a little help with something for today, but the only other person from her class that was missing from her class was Miu, so she must have been planning to confess to someone from another class. She didn't check who else was missing, that's for Tenko to reveal if all goes well. 

It's not much longer before Miu makes her entrance. Rather than her usual bold entrance she goes straight to sit next to Gonta. 

"Mission fucking accomplished! The robots worked like a charm! You managed to keep these l- people in order?" 

She stopped herself from insulting those that helped at the last minute, she didn't have the caution that Gonta had, but in the name of trying to make this work as well as possible, she'd refrain. Gonta nodded, "Gonta managed, though Kirumi ended up helping. Not easy to get them organized." 

She gently patted him on the shoulder, "No worries Tarzan, we still managed to turn this shit around." 

Kirumi took her chance to bring herself to the pair as she finally had chance to speak to them. 

"I take it you two have been scheming this for a while now." 

"Fuck yeah we did! We knew you'd have a lot to do and wanted to spend time with you today, and when you're not more worn out than a virgin's vibrator. Isn't that right, big guy?" 

Gonta nodded, "Miu's right, though Gonta wouldn't phrase it quite like that..." 

"And this way, we can spend the day together... if that's what you want...?" Miu sounded a little more insecure as she was saying it, causing Gonta to instinctively place his arm around her. 

Kirumi didn't need to think about that at all, simply placing a hand on both their shoulders as she glances to both partners. 

"I'd love to, it'll be nice to spend the day relaxing once we leave here." 

Their moment was interrupted by a loud Male voice echoing from the halls, belonging to Ishimaru. 

"Why is there a bunch of crude machines running across the halls?" 

Miu suddenly found herself looking a little nervous. 

Er, yeah, let's move away quickly.” 

The trio managed to retreat to the dorms communal area. Upon entry, it had become clear that someone had taking to decorating, but with the combination of the fact that nothing seemed too bad, and the look that Gonta and Miu gave her, she had accepted that it was something that could be left until a later point, especially when they had a moment to themselves. 

Sitting on a couch together might be a bit of a tight fit, owing to Gonta's size, however, Kirumi picked up on something to the side of the room. 

There was a set of pillows and duvets piled up on the side, probably taken from the rooms of the two accompanying her (and, judging by the size of the pile, a few of their spares as well). 

Miu comments as she moved closer to it, "Not quite a pillow fort but it'll do!" 

Gonta looked a little confused. Kirumi looked a little sympathetically towards him, neither of the two were familiar with that." 

"Still," she responded, "it does look extremely comfortable." 

With this, she managed to get Gonta’s attention back, and bring them towards enjoying the moment. 

There were many things you could do with your partners, find a mutual activity together, go out for a meal, various other things that, out of the three of them, only Miu would think of suggesting. But to Kirumi, it was enough just to rest and enjoy being close to them. She had her head rested against Gonta's chest, with him leaning back. Miu was cuddled up to the both of them, her arms wrapped around Gonta and Kirumi, her smile changed from mischievous to a simple content one. 

It was a calm moment, the three of them just being able to steal this moment for themselves. Kirumi thought you herself, as she gently stroked Miu's cheek, while feeling the soft touch of Gonta's hand running through her hair, that she finally got to have a day with the both, they could do whatever they wanted. 

But for now, she just wanted to do this a little longer.


End file.
